Te haré la vida imposible
by frosch98
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una alumna nueva en la universidad de Fairy Tail. Ya promete no ser una universidad corriente pero todo cambiará al conocer a un individuo que hará de todo para hacerle la vida imposible. Pasad y dadle un oportunidad a mi primer fic :) NaLu (*.*)/
1. Capítulo 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D **

**Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic xD He de decir que este fic está publicado en por frosch_98 (yo), bajo el mismo título y que ya va más avanzado. Allí está actualizado hasta el capítulo 15 (digo todo esto por si alguien se cree que está plagiado o algo). Como es de costumbre los personajes de este fic pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima aunque esta historia sea de mi bizarra imaginación. Dicho esto espero que os guste y que cualquier fallo o comentario me lo digáis :)**

**A LEER**

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos lentamente y empecé a sentir cómo los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana. Hoy era mi último día de libertad antes de entrar en aquella maldita cárcel.<p>

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y mañana empiezo mis estudios en una nueva universidad. Una estúpida universidad en la que mi padre me ha inscrito. No me importaría si fuese una universidad normal, pero tiene unas reglas y unos eventos de lo más extraños. Todavía no sé muy bien qué me espera ni con quiénes tendré que lidiar. Pero todo sea por mi futuro, como dice mi padre. Aunque ambos sabemos que sólo me ha inscrito porque le conviene. Sólo quiere que haga amistad con algunos chicos ricachones y así expandir su empresa. Me sorprende lo vacío y despiadado que puede ser este mundo en el que vivo.

Finalmente decidí levantarme. Tenía que aprovechar este último día así que me dirigí al lavabo, lavé mi cara y cepillé mi cabello. Pensé en ponerme maquillaje, pero sólo me puse un poco de rímel. Luego regresé a mi cuarto y me puse algo cómodo, una camisa de cuadros roja y negra y unos shorts que se ajustaban perfectamente a mi silueta. Me puse unos botines negros y bajé a tomar mi desayuno.

- Buenos días –dije a Spetto, mi nana.

- Buenos días, niña –me respondió con una sonrisa- Ya pensaba subir a buscarte, son casi las 12 de la mañana.

- Sí, lo siento, anoche me quedé hasta tarde repasando los papeles de ingreso a la universidad –dije con un poco de molestia.

- Venga, seguro que no es tan malo cielo, además, Levy y Juvia irán también, ¿no?

- Sí… Es la única cosa buena de todo esto. Sólo me faltaba estar sola en esa estúpida universidad de huecos y creídos –susurré de mala gana.

- Niña, cuida esos modales –me dijo con tono amenazador.

- Lo siento… Creo que hoy no desayunaré, iré a tomar algo a la ciudad –solté cambiando de tema.

- Bueno, está bien, pero ve con cuidado.

- Claro, daré un paseo hasta allí –le dije mientras le ponía una enorme sonrisa- Hasta luego, me voy –grité, y cogí mi bolso y mi cartera.

Salí por la puerta de la gran mansión en la que vivo y comencé a andar por el jardín que le gustaba tanto a mamá. A cada paso que daba miraba las flores y las plantas que me rodeaban.

"Me recuerda tanto a ella… La echo de menos. Mamá, ojalá estuvieras aquí. Papá no es el mismo sin ti. Ya hace 4 años desde que te fuiste y yo…"

- ¡Deja de pensar en eso Lucy! –me grité a mí misma y seguí caminando.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba en la cafetería de la ciudad que tanto me gusta. Entré y saludé a la camarera que ya me conocía de mis múltiples visitas.

- Buenos días de nuevo –me dijo amablemente.

- Buenos días, me gustaría lo de siempre –respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un café con caramelo? –me preguntó. Aunque apostaría que ya sabía la respuesta.

- Sí please -LE Dije.

- ¿Para llevar o vas a tomarlo aquí?

- Mmm –dudé –Hace muy buen día hoy así que creo que esta vez será para llevar.

- Enseguida te lo traigo.

- Muchas gracias –le respondí con tono amable, y la pagué.

Después de unos minutos me trajo mi café y salí de allí despidiéndome de ella. Tenía que coger el autobús para llegar al parque que había al lado de la biblioteca, allí siempre se respiraba paz.

Comencé a andar por la calle cuando de repente vi el autobús y empecé a acelerar el paso hasta verme corriendo. Mi vista estaba tan centrada en el autobús que me choqué con alguien sin darme cuenta. Me giré rápidamente a disculparme y me encontré con unos ojos jade que me miraban atónitos.

- Oye preciosa, ten cuidado y mira por dónde vas –me dijo el chico un poco molesto.

- ¡Lo siento, llevo prisa! –dije sin aliento. No podía permitirme parar o malgastaría toda mi mañana esperando otro autobús. Corrí hasta la parada y golpeé el cristal hasta que el conductor me vio y abrió la puerta. Menos mal que el semáforo estaba en rojo, sino ya podría haberme despedido de mi último día de paz. Subí y pagué el billete, miré el interior buscando un sitio y me senté en uno al lado de la ventana.

Diez minutos después ya me encontraba en la biblioteca. Bajé y me senté en un banco bajo un árbol. ¡Qué bien se estaba! Podía sentir como el viento jugaba con mi cabello rubio y el sol iluminaba mi rostro y ojos chocolate. Cogí mi bolso y saqué mi móvil y mis auriculares. Busqué entre mis canciones y opté por poner Dearly Beloved. Esta canción me tría muchos recuerdos de mi infancia y además era de mi videojuego favorito, Kingdom Hearts. Me recosté en el asiento y cerré mis ojos.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir a una universidad normal como la mayoría de los adolescentes? Presiento que mañana va a ser un día muy largo…"

Abrí mis ojos y miré el reloj. ¡Era muy tarde!

- Prometí a papá que iría a recoger mi uniforme a la tintorería –me dije a mí misma.

Me levanté y me puse de camino hacia allí. Legué pronto, por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos de la biblioteca. Entré y me dirigí al mostrador.

- Buenos días, vengo a recoger un uniforme a nombre de Lucy Heartfilia –dije a la chica.

- Qué bien, justo acabamos de recibirlo. Espera un segundo y te lo traigo –me dijo educada.

- Claro, sin problemas –le respondí amable.

De repente oí el sonido de la puerta y me giré a ver.

- ¡Levy! –grité a la vez que iba a abrazar a mi amiga.

- Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí? –me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Qué piensas? ella dijo sarcásticamente vino para mi uniforme, pero no esperes verlos aquí.

- Somos dos, pensé que ibas a volver esta noche me dije confundida.

- Y así era, pero mi padre prefería tener todo bien preparado para mañana, por eso de causar buena impresión, ya sabes –me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Jajaja sí, ya entiendo –le dije divertida.

- Aquí tienes tu uniforme –me dijo la chica que ya había regresado del almacén.

- Muchas gracias. Bueno Levy, mañana nos vemos –me despedí.

- Claro Lucy, hasta mañana –me respondió con una sonrisa.

Salí a la calle y examiné el uniforme. Típico de una universidad de peces gordos. El uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca con su escudo correspondiente, una corbata de cuadros azules, una minifalda que seguro que las alumnas más liberales volverían aún más corta y unas medias hasta el muslo.

"Podría ser peor", me dije a mí mismo.

-Creo que ya debería volver a casa. Comeré y emplearé mi tarde preparando todo para mañana –me dije y puse rumbo a casa.

La tarde pasó normal y yo estuve ocupada todo el tiempo hasta que decidí irme a la cama pronto. Me puse mi camisón y me metí en la cama. Cerré los ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana sería mi primer día en… Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto ha sido el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado aunque ya sé que todavía no sabéis cuál es la idea del fic. Intentaré subir pronto el segundo que ya empieza a ponerse más interesante ;) Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva se agradece de verdad 3<strong>

**FROSCH :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Konichiwa minna :D**

**Estoy de vuelta tan pronto porque me sabe mal dejaros sin una idea del fic, así que por eso me he dado prisa en editar este capítulo, aunque como ya he dicho en Fanfics está hasta el 15 :') Espero que lo disfrutéis y de verdad me encantaría saber vuestra opinión (un review no hace daño a nadie...) xD**

* * *

><p>Escuché el desagradable despertador que ya había empezado a sonar y lo apagué de mala gana. Había llegado la hora. Hoy sería mi primer día en Fairy Tail. Me incorporé sobre la cama y me froté los ojos para empezar a ver bien. La habitación estaba iluminada por el sol que entraba en la estancia. Eché la sábana hacia atrás y me levanté. Me dirigí al baño, lavé mi cara y cepillé mi pelo. Pellizqué mis mejillas, eché un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y brillo en los labios. Después fui hacia la silla en la que se encontraba mi uniforme y comencé a ponérmelo. No era por ser engreída pero el uniforme me quedaba perfecto. Nunca me he considerado una chica desagradable a la vista, porque a quién voy a engañar, tengo buenos atributos. Eso sí, nunca he hechos un mal uso de ellos pata manipular a los hombres. Mis principios van en contra de ello.<p>

- Mírate –me dije mientras me veía en el espejo- Te ves… Bien, bastante bien.

Dejé de mirarme y bajé a desayunar, a este paso se me iba a hacer tarde. Fui a la cocina y vi sobre ella un café y unas tostadas, y a su lado una nota.

"He salido a comprar Lucy, te he dejado el desayuno preparado. Buena suerte en tu primer día, no te preocupes, todo irá bien. Un beso, Spetto."

Sonreí al leer su nota y me tomé a toda prisa el desayuno. Definitivamente iba a llegar tarde. Cogí mi cartera para la universidad y salí corriendo. ¡Menos mal que dejé la cosas preparadas la noche anterior! Ni siquiera me iba a dar tiempo a llamar al chófer, así que tomé un taxi y conseguí llegar a la universidad. Bajé y vi a lo lejos a mis amigas.

- ¡Buenos días! –grité al verlas a lo lejos- Levy, Juvia, cuánto tiempo, bueno, Juvia. A ti Levy te vi hace poco, ¿no? –le dije riendo.

- Sí, qué casualidad la de ayer, ¿verdad? –me preguntó entre risas.

- La verdad es que sí, muchas casualidad –le respondí.

- ¿Podríais decirme de qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Juvia confusa.

- Ayer Lucy y yo nos encontramos en la tintorería –le contó Levy.

- Ah, así que eso era… Bueno, ¿y qué os parece la universidad a parte de estirada a más no poder? –preguntó graciosa Juvia.

- A mí por ahora no me desagrada, aunque preferiría estar en otro sitio –dije con sinceridad.

- Me han dicho que debemos ir al salón de actos y allí nos darán una pequeña charla –afirmó Levy- Así que deberíamos ir para allá.

- Vamos entonces –dije yo. Y nos fuimos hacia el salón de actos. Después de unos minutos andando por los innumerables pasillos llegamos y tomamos los primeros asientos que vimos. Aquel lugar era enorme, cientos de sillas y un escenario imponente al fondo de la sala con cortinas color burdeos. De repente las luces se apagaron y se iluminó el escenario. De uno de los lados salió una chica con el pelo escarlata y semblante serio y se paró delante de un atril.

- Bienvenidos alumnos de Fairy Tail. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y este año seré la jefa del consejo estudiantil. Os hemos reunido aquí para hablaros del curso de este año. Lo primero, Fairy Tail no es una universidad corriente. Creo que eso se puede apreciar nada más con ver su aspecto exterior. Fairy Tail es la mejor universidad del país y en ella sólo se encuentran los hijos de las personas más influyentes y prestigiosas. Otra de las cosas que la hacen especial son las actividades y asignaturas que impartimos. En Fairy Tail creemos que aprender y prepararos para el futuro es más sencillo si os divertís en el proceso. Por eso, realizaremos actividades fuera de lo común como acampadas, festivales y demás. La primera actividad que haréis será un poco tediosa pero necesaria para el buen funcionamiento del centro. Os dividiremos en chicos y chicas y os presentaréis unos a otros dentro de vuestro propio sexo. Después colocaremos a cada chico en una sala y le daremos 5 minutos con cada alumna femenina, así y de este modo todos os conoceréis aunque sea de la forma más superficial. Por último sólo me queda daros la bienvenida de nuevo y esperar que disfrutéis de este año en nuestro maravilloso centro.

- ¡Ja, como si eso fuese posible…! –dijo alguien de la sala que claramente quería que todos le oyésemos.

- No necesito preguntar quién ha dicho eso. Dragneel, al despacho del director por favor –dijo la peliescarlata con una voz muy calmada.

- Pero Erza, yo no he hecho nada. ¿Por qué siempre crees que he sido yo? –dijo un chico pelirrosa a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento. Espera un momento… ¡es el chico con el que choqué el otro día!

- Siempre eres tú Dragneel, adoras los problemas y ellos a ti, formáis una bonita pareja. Así que por favor, abandona la sala y estate listo para la actividad que he dicho anteriormente –afirmó con tono serio.

- Está bien Erza, pero sólo porque eres tú –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente. Después de que se marchase todas las chicas comenzaron a hacer comentarios en voz baja.

- ¿Has visto? Es Natsu Dragneel, es tan atractivo… y siempre anda metido en problemas. Eso le hace aún más deseable, ¿no crees? –decía una chica detrás nuestro.

- Sin duda, no sabes lo que daría por una noche con él –le respondió la otra.

- ¿De qué va ese chico? –pregunté a Levy y a Juvia.

- Ese era Natsu Dragneel, su familia es una de las más importantes, por no decir la más importante del país –me comentó Levy.

- Parece ser que en esta universidad todas las chicas le adoran, además de que tiene fama de rompecorazones. Resumiendo, es el tipo de chico que ni tú ni nosotras aguantamos. Sólo quiere una noche entretenida con cualquiera que lleve falda y al día siguiente cambia de diversión –dijo Juvia un poco molesta.

- También parece ser que siempre van con él otros dos chicos, Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox, ambos de familia muy importante –siguió diciendo Levy.

- Vaya, no sabía que supieseis tanto del tema –dije sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te crees? Hay que estar informada –dijo Juvia orgullosa.

- Ahora por favor dirigíos al vestíbulo, allí os indicaremos dónde se encuentran vuestras residencias y vuestros cuartos. Pasaréis la semana en la universidad y el fin de semana podéis iros a vuestras respectivas casas. Aunque debo informaros de que podéis abandonar el centro durante el día siempre y cuando asistáis a las clases y aprobéis todo –informó Erza que todavía se encontraba en el atril.

- ¿¡Qué!? –grité sin darme cuenta -¿¡También tendré que dormir aquí!?

- ¿No lo sabías Lucy? –me preguntó Levy sorprendida.

- No, mi padre nunca me habló acerca de eso... -dije estupefacta, todavía sin poder creérmelo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? El tercero ya lo subiré la semana que viene, poco a poco empieza a ponerse interesante ;)<strong>

**Sayonara, Frosch :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola de nuevo :D Ya sé que hace mucho que no actualizaba pero me han pillado todos los exámenes de una. Aunque la buena noticia es que ya he terminado y ahora vienen además las vacaciones de Navidad, así que procuraré subir más seguido. Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y sin más que decir dejo aquí el tercer capítulo. Recordad que también está subida esta historia en FANFICS y que va por el capítulo 17 :) Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

><p>Después de asimilar que debería estar más tiempo del previsto en esa estúpida universidad me dirigí al vestíbulo. Al parecer las residencias eran mixtas al igual que los cuartos.<p>

-¿A quién se le ocurre poner a un chico y a una chica juntos en un cuarto? ¿Acaso no saben lo hormonados que estamos tanto hombres como mujeres a esta edad? Creo que eso de divertirse mientras estamos en la universidad se lo toman demasiado en serio –dije indignada después de enterarme.

- Vamos Lucy, después de presentarnos nos dirán con quién nos toca e imagínate con qué chicos nos puede tocar. Quién sabe, a lo mejor encuentras al amor de tu vida –fantaseaba Levy.

- Levy, baja de la nube, con la clase de gente que hay aquí… Nunca encontraría a nadie –aseguré mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Ey, mirad –dijo Juvia. Erza había aparecido con un megáfono y estaba dando instrucciones a los alumnos. Empezó a separarnos en mujeres y hombres y nos llevó al gimnasio. Al llegar empezamos a presentarnos a un lado las chicas y al otro lado los chicos. Sinceramente, nunca había visto chicas tan huecas y simples. Los pocos minutos que pasaba con cada una de ellas se me hacían eternos. En serio, su conversación era demasiado vacía, al igual que su cabeza, sólo sabían hablar de chicos, ropa, maquillaje… Hay cosas más interesantes de las que se puede hablar, como música, cine, arte, literatura… Creo que ni sabrían lo que es, seguramente dirían algo así como "¿Qué? ¿Eso se come?". Jajaja, sí, definitivamente dirían eso.

- Por fin hemos terminado chicas –me dijo Levy con tono aliviado- Ahora viene la mejor parte, los chicos. Jajaja sabéis que llevo razón y lo estáis deseando tanto como yo.

- Lo siento Levy pero a mí no me hace ninguna ilusión tener que estar 5 minutos encerrada con un tío que seguramente será un musculitos descerebrado –le respondí escéptica.

- Chicas, colocaos por orden alfabético por favor, vamos a comenzar a presentaros a los chicos –nos dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

- Estoy deseando llegar a la sala en la que está Natsu, seguro que así consigo otra noche con él –dijo una albina que estaba un poco más atrás que yo. Lisanna Strauss por lo que me dijo en los pocos minutos que estuve con ella.

Fui entrando en las distintas salas y tenía razón. Todos los chicos de esta universidad son unos descerebrados y pervertidos. La mayoría de los que me habían visto hasta el momento sólo se habían fijado en mi físico y no me preguntaban por nada personal o algo de un nivel más elevado intelectualmente.

Ya cansada de tanta falta de inteligencia entré en… no sé si sería mi vigésima habitación.

Al abrir la puerta vi a un chico rubio, que he de decir que no estaba nada mal físicamente.

- Hola, mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe –me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo mis piernas gelatina.

- Hola, y-yo soy Lucy Heartfilia –dije amable.

- Con que Lucy, ¿eh? Déjame decirte algo, tienes unos ojos chocolate preciosos y una sonrisa muy dulce y sincera.

- Mmm… M-muchas gracias –dije nerviosa por su declaración.

- Y dime Lucy, ¿qué te ha traído a esta universidad? Pareces distinta de las demás huecas –me contó. ¿Acaba de decir lo que yo pienso?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy la única aquí que piensa que todas son pura fachada? –pregunté totalmente sorprendida.

- Jajajaja, para nada. De hecho la mayoría de los chicos piensan como tú y como yo. Pero al ser así de fáciles les ahorran trabajo y consiguen diversión por un rato –tal y como dijo Erza. Diversión ante todo.

- Vaya, me alegra saber que no estoy loca –dije mientras reía.

- Dime Lucy, ¿qué te gusta hacer? ¿Tienes algún hobbie?

- La verdad es que me encanta cantar, bailar, la música, el cine, la lectura… Me apasiona el arte –dije emocionada ante su pregunta.

- Qué casualidad, a mí lo que más me gusta es la música. Toco algunos instrumentos y compongo. Me encanta –me respondió. Verdaderamente era encantador e inteligente.

- Siendo sincera, eres el primer chico que conozco que me pregunta algo personal. Los demás sólo me han pedido citas innecesarias ya que yo nunca saldría con gente tan insulsa y sin conversación –dije con sinceridad.

- ¿Y qué me dirías si yo te pidiese una? –dijo acercándose más a mi rostro y tomando mi mentón.

- Eh… Y-yo… -contesté apenas audible. Dios, este chico en verdad me ponía nerviosa y no paraba de acercarse más y más. Más y más. Más y más…

"¿Qué haces Lucy? ¡Muévete! A este paso… ¡a este paso te va a besar! –me gritaba en mi interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, es un poco corto, pero cuando lo escribí lo hice así xD Debo decir que poco a poco los capítulos se van alargando, pero es que al principio me costaba más desarrollar el cap y esas cosas :') Advierto que en el próximo cap ya se encontrará Lucy con Natsu y de la forma menos normal posible ( muy al estilo Natsu...(?) ) Espero que me dejen su opinión e intentaré subir pronto! Nos vemos :D<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola otra vez :D Sé que tardé en actualizar pero la verdad es que los 18 capítulos que llevo por ahora los tengo escritos en el teléfono y cada vez que quiero subir cap me tengo que poner a pasarlo a ordenador además de editarlo etc... He notado que estos primeros capítulos (que fueron mis primeros) están escritos de una forma que no me convence mucho pero creo que voy a serle fiel al original que hice y no haré modificaciones. Ya con el tiempo creo que podréis ver una evolución a la hora de redactar la historia pero bueno, sin más dilación el capítulo CHAN CHAN CHAN.**

* * *

><p>Inmóvil. No podía mover ni un músculo y nuestros rostros se seguían acercando. Intenté moverme por todos los medios pero me era imposible. Estaba paralizada y me sentía pequeña ante su presencia. Ya faltaba poco, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca e inconscientemente pasé mi lengua por mis labios, humedeciéndolos. Nuestras bocas estaban separadas por milímetros y él seguía acercándose gracias al agarre de mi mentón.<p>

- S-Sting yo… -dije con la voz temblorosa.

- Tranquila Lucy, está bien –me dijo intentando calmarme. Noté cómo su boca rozó la mía y…

- Señorita Heartfilia, sus cinco minutos han terminado. Salga lo antes posible de la habitación por favor –dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba suavemente. Al oír eso me separé bruscamente de Sting y miré hacia abajo nerviosa.

- Supongo que se nos acabó el tiempo -me dijo afligido.

- S-sí, eso parece –dije roja como el cabello de Erza.

- Eres la persona más simpática que he conocido hasta ahora Lucy. ¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos quedar algún día y charlar? –me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Una cita? ¿Q-quieres decir que tengamos una cita? –pregunté nerviosa.

- Claro, eso mismo. Dame tu móvil y te apuntaré mi teléfono –me dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

- Sí, aquí tienes –le respondí y le di el móvil ya más tranquila.

- Pues ha sido una placer Lucy, ya nos veremos. Ah, un consejo ya que eres nueva. Si no quieres meterte en líos no te acerques a Dragneel, su segundo nombre es problemas –me advirtió entre risas.

- Tranquilo, es el tipo de chico que no soporto ni en pintura. Además, con la escena que ha montado en el salón de actos ha dejado claro la clase de persona que es –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Me alegra que digas eso, no me gustaría nada que terminaras en su lista de conquistas –me dijo aliviado.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, sé cuidarme. Un placer Sting –dije mientras abría la puerta y me marchaba sonriéndole. Cerré detrás de mí y miré al pasillo dónde vi a Levy y a Juvia.

- Has tardado mucho en salir. Llevábamos un rato esperándote. ¿Qué estabas haciendo Lucy? –me dijo Levy insinuando otras cosas.

- No es lo que piensas Levy, sólo… Estaba hablando con alguien. Ya le conoceréis supongo. Se llama Sting Eucliffe, rubio, ojos azules… -le respondí demasiado entusiasmada.

- Dios mío, Eucliffe es encantador, le conocí hace un rato. Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de Dragneel, es irritante. Sin embargo Fullbuster y Redfox me han parecido simpáticos. No sé cómo pueden juntarse con un individuo como él –dijo Juvia molesta.

- Juvia, no me puedes negar que son guapísimos. Sobre todo Gajeel… -dijo Levy sonrojada.

- ¿Ya habéis hablado las dos con todos? Vaya… Yo no he tenido el "placer" de conocer a a ninguno todavía. Supongo que no tendré que esperar mucho –dije a mis amigas.

- Por favor, pasen cada una a la sala siguiente a la que estuvieron anteriormente –dijo Erza con su amigo el megáfono. Parece que de verdad le apasionaba dirigir el consejo. Seguí sus órdenes y entré en la habitación despacio. Primero asomé mi cabeza y vi a un chico moreno que jugaba con un encendedor.

- Hola –dije en voz baja.

- ¿Qué tal? Soy Gajeel Redfox. ¿Y tú eres…? –me preguntó esperando mi respuesta.

- Lucy Heartfilia, encantada –dije sonriente.

- Heartfilia… -dijo pensativo- Tu apellido me es familiar. Espera, mi familia hizo negocios con la tuya al construir el parque de atracciones, ¿me equivoco?

- ¡Oh! Así que tú eres el hijo de aquella mujer tan simpática que vino a mi casa el año pasado –dije al recordarlo- Nos visitaron para arreglar el papeleo.

- ¿Entonces tú debes ser la hija de Jude? –me preguntó.

- Sí, así es –le respondí riendo.

- Qué casualidades tiene la vida… Me alegra conocerte Lucy –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Con razón Levy ha dicho que eras muy agradable –le dije.

- ¿Levy? –me preguntó confuso.

- McGarden. Bajita, pelo azul, ojos grandes… -le respondí esperando que recordase.

- ¡Ah! La enana. Muy mona tu amiga –me respondió alegre.

- ¿Enana? –pregunté extrañada.

- Sí, he decidido que ese será su apodo, le queda perfecto –me contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Estoy segura de ello –afirmé mientras reía ante su declaración.

- Señorita, el tiempo ha terminado. Salga del cuarto por favor –dijo la misma voz de antes.

- Enseguida respondí elevando un poco el tono- Ha sido un placer Gajeel, encantada de conocerte -dije amablemente.

- Lo mismo digo. Podríamos sentarnos en la comida juntos, ¿te parece? –me preguntó.

- Claro, te buscaré e iré con mis amigas –le respondí- Nos vemos –me despedí mientras salía al pasillo. Estaba completamente desierto.

- Esta vez no hay nadie fuera. ¿Dónde estarán Juvia y Levy? Bueno, no importa, debería seguir con mi tare –me dije mientras abría la siguiente puerta.

Abrí lentamente asomando la cabeza y me encontré con mi peor pesadilla. Allí estaba él. Recostado y con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la incómoda silla. Su pelo rosa, alborotado, y su corbata un poco más aflojada que la del resto de alumnos, dejando a la vista un poco de su bronceada piel, iba al gimnasio sin duda. Por alguna extraña razón se encontraba fumando dentro del cuarto. Lentamente se fue incorporando y posó su mirada en mí. Me examinó sin decir palabra y a continuación habló.

- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó recorriéndome con sus ojos jade mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo de su boca- ¿Vienes a divertirme preciosa? –me dijo con tono seductor.

- No seas imbécil –le respondí. Tomé asiento y me recosté cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

- Uh, con que una chica con carácter… -dijo con un tono que no pude identificar. Parecía interesado, como si me estuviese analizando. Se estaba divirtiendo viendo mis reacciones. Aceró el cigarrillo a su boca, le dio otra calada y me lo acercó.

"¿Me está ofreciendo fumar con él?" me pregunté.

- No gracias, no fumo –le respondí cortante.

- Así que además de con carácter, eres una chica correcta y con buenos modales. ¿Qué más podría decir de ti…? –me preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla y rodeaba la mesa que nos separaba. Después, apagó su cigarrillo.

- Lucy –le respondí- Lucy Heartfilia.

- En ese caso Lucy, supongo que ya sabrás mi nombre –me dijo orgulloso colocándose detrás de mí y apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

- La verdad es que no –respondí para quitarle importancia.

- Natsu Dragneel. Ese es mi nombre. Y ten por seguro que me encargaré de que no lo olvides –me susurró al oído mientras agarraba mi barbilla y levantaba un poco mi cabeza para examinarme mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAJAJAJAJAJA YO SINCERAMENTE EN ESA SITUACIÓN YA ESTARÍA MUERTA 3 Quiero agradecer de verdad a la gente que le ha dado una oportunidad y está leyendo el fic y también a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios de apoyo. GRACIAS :D Nos vemos pronto y un abrazo enorme a todos <strong>

**Frosch :)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**HEY :D Estoy pronto de vuelta para subir el siguiente capítulo que espero que os guste. Repito (otra vez) que este fic también está subido en Fanfics hasta el cap 18, por si os interesa saber cómo sigue. Gracias otra vez por todos sus reviews y A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Seguía sosteniendo mi barbilla. Decidí mirarle a los ojos por unos segundos y a continuación hablar. Me perdí en ellos y mi pulso se aceleró. Debo decir que esos escasos segundos se me hicieron una eternidad.<p>

- No sé qué clase de chica crees que soy, pero a mí no me vas a engañar con tus jueguecitos. Y no pienses ni mucho menos que voy a caer rendida a tus pies como hacen todas. Eres pura palabrería, nada más –dije mientras liberaba mi mentón de su agarre y apartaba la mirada.

- Veo que eres una chica inteligente, pero no te molestes. No tienes que hacerte la difícil, yo no voy a juzgarte –me respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la mesa en frente de mí.

- Mira Dragneel, a los hipócritas como tú no los aguanto así que nunca me relacionaría contigo –le dije con hostilidad.

- Ya veo... En ese caso déjame decirte que te va a ser más difícil de lo que crees librarte de mí. El director Makarov Dreyar es mi abuelo y digamos que tengo algún que otro privilegio frente a los demás –me dijo orgulloso.

- Te propongo algo, una especie de trato –me miró extrañado ante mi respuesta- Parece ser que eres amigo de Gajeel y él me parece muy agradable, así que creo que por los amigos que tenemos tendremos que vernos a menudo. ¿Podríamos tener una tregua, ser amigos? –le pregunté sin rodeos.

- ¿Amigos? Claro, sin problema. Pero… -me dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, acercándose a mí. Me levanté lentamente y empecé a poner distancia entre nosotros. Caminaba tranquilo y amenazador hacia mí, con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

- Mierda… -dije al sentir la pared detrás de mí. No podía retroceder más y sin embargo él seguía avanzando. Apoyó sus brazos en la pared y me acorraló. Dios, me sacaba media cabeza y no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Parecía un perrito asustado. Pude notar cómo su mano se movía hacia mi rostro. Tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y me obligó a mirarle. ¿Por qué un tipo como él tenía que tener unos ojos tan bonitos? Sentí cómo su ardiente mirada pasaba de mis ojos a mi boca. Su mano se movió y me encontré con que estaba deslizando su pulgar por mi labio inferior. Después de hacer esto vi cómo se relamía y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Su mirada era imperturbable y no paraba de acariciarme.

- Lucy… -me dijo sin apartar su mirada llena de deseo de mis labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –pregunté un poco incómoda por lo cerca que estábamos.

- ¿Yo? Nada, cielo –dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi oído- Sólo quiero que no divirtamos un poco tú y yo –me susurró. Reaccioné ante su comentario y me escabullí como pude por debajo de uno de sus brazos.

- Nunca haré nada contigo Dragneel así que vete olvidando –dije nerviosa y ya más alejada de él. Se giró apoyándose contra la pared y fijando su mirada en mí.

- Entiendo, seamos amigos entonces –me dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo parecer… ¿simpático?

- ¿Hablas en serio? –pregunté sorprendida.

- Claro, ¿por qué iba a mentirte?

- ¿Ves Dragneel? Podemos ser amigos sin nada más de por medio –le dije aliviada.

- No soy tonto Lucy, lo sé. Pero tenía que intentarlo, no todos los días me cruzo con una belleza como tú –respondió inocentemente.

- Ni lo intentes Drag…

- Hazme el favor, si vamos a ser amigos llámame Natsu –me cortó mientras hablaba.

- Está bien… Natsu –respondí confusa.

- Así me gusta, mi nombre suena genial en tus labios –dijo mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y me palmeaba el trasero- Creo que ya puedes irte. Los cinco minutos deben de haber pasado ya.

- ¿¡Qué haces pervertido!? –grité histérica.

- Palmearte, es lo que hacen los amigos –me dijo entre risas.

- No sé dónde has visto tú esa clase de confianza entre amigos pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o te dejaré sin paternidad –dije de forma amenazadora.

- Uhh, estoy deseando ver cómo lo haces –me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Sonrió al ver que mi cara cambió a roja violentamente.

- Nos vemos Natsu –dije nerviosa mientras salía por la puerta.

"Este chico es de lo más raro. Menos mal que le he dejado claro que sólo podríamos ser amigos, sino me habría ganado más de un problema. Parece buena gente, siempre y cuando no saque su faceta imbécil y arrogante."

- Debería ir a la siguiente habitación –dije mientras abría la puerta. Vi a un chico de espaldas a mí y entré con cuidado.

- Encantado, soy Gray Fullbuster –me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia mí.

- Lucy Heartfilia. Tú debes ser amigo de Gajeel y Natsu, ¿no? –pregunté.

- Jajaja, exacto, somos el Trío Lalalá en esta universidad. Nunca pasamos desapercibidos –me dijo divertido- ¿Ya has hablado con ellos?

- Sí, he tenido el placer de conocer a Gajeel y el "placer" de conocer a Natsu –respondí haciendo las comillas con mis dedos.

- Ni me lo digas. Intentó seducirte, ¿cierto? Ese chico… Nunca va a cambiar –me dijo con cierto tono de desesperación.

- Lo intentó, pero le dejé las cosas claras. Solamente seremos amigos –respondí orgullosa.

- Espera, ¿has dicho amigos? –me preguntó sorprendido- ¿Natsu y una chica sólo amigos? Jajajajaja, eso es imposible –dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa de sus ojos.

- Sí, ¿tan raro es? –pregunté confusa.

- No es que sea raro, sino que nunca se ha visto. Yo que tú no me fiaría mucho de la palabra de Natsu –me advirtió.

- Ya veo… Bueno, tendré que darle un voto de confianza, ¿no crees?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y si fue así dejad un review, que no cuesta nada y me ayuda a saber si está gustando o no de verdad :')<strong>

**Nos vemos pronto y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**Frosch :)**


End file.
